Girl Meets A Whole New World
by DoctorX1979
Summary: Something different happens to Riley. Something at first she can't quite explain. But when Riley realizes what it is, it shocks her at first. What will she do? Will she tell her friends? How will they react if she does? Will she tell her parents? How will they react? Most importantly will she tell her best friend Maya? Most Importantly how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 1**

Riley Matthews and Maya Hart are sitting in their most favorite place in the world, the bay window.

Riley - "Maya! We need to start our homework."

Maya -"Riley the project isn't due for a week."

Riley - "Yes but if we start it now, we can take tomorrow off from it, do some more the next day, take the following day off from it, then finish it on Friday and have the weekend off. That way we can get a little of it done here and there and take some time off from it in between, and most importantly not have to do it your way and try to cram it all in on Sunday the night before it's due."

Maya -"Sweetie?"

Riley - "Yes Peaches." Riley says with a big smile on her face looking at her best friend.

Maya - "You are way too rational in your thinking for your age."

Riley - "It's a good thing Maya you just don't realize it yet. Now let's go, it's homework time."

Maya - "Let's go! That's a perfect idea. Let's text the other guys and have them meet us at Topanga's. We can hang out, have a smoothie and chill for a little while. Then we can come back and do some homework." Maya says with her own big smile and shaking her head yes hoping it convinces her friend to go along with her idea.

Riley - "That sounds great Maya!"

Maya - "Really?"

Riley - "Yes. But we're going to reverse it. See we're going to do some homework for a couple hours first, so we ACTUALLY DO the homework. Then we'll text the guys an meet up with them later."

Maya doesn't like that idea at all so she playfully sticks her lower lip out in a pouting form.

Riley - "That's very sexy Maya but it's not gonna work on me."

This comment shocks Maya as she backs away a little and looks at her friend in mild bewilderment. This comment also shocks Riley even though it came out of her own mouth. Riley just stares ahead for a moment.

(Inside Riley's head she thinks to herself.) "Where the heck did that come from? I mean I know Maya is very attractive, anybody with a working set of eyeballs can see that, but...WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!"

Maya - "Wow Riley, I never knew you thought of me that way." The blonde girl says to her best friend playfully.

Riley turns towards her best friend and stammers. "I I I'm sorry Maya. I have no idea where that came from" She then laughs nervously.

Maya - "Oh you're sorry? So you don't think I'm sexy?" Maya says, once again in a playful manner.

Riley - "Let's just get started on the homework. The faster we start, the faster we get done, the faster we can text our friends and go hang out."

Maya - "Again sweetie, you're thinking way to rational for your age. just calm down and relax and go with the flow." Maya says as she waves her hands in motion with the way she's talking.

Finally the two girls get started on their homework. after a while Maya looks at her phone and in an over exaggerated voice yells at Riley, making her best friend jump in surprise.

Maya - "Riley Matthews!"

Riley - "WHAT?"

Maya - "We've been doing homework for 2 hours and 3 minutes! That's 3 minutes longer than you said we'd have to do it!"

Riley - "Wow Maya, too bad your not that time oriented when it comes to being in class."

Maya - "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Matthews. I thought I was talking to your daughter. Can you please have Riley come back now?" Maya said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Riley - Real funny Peaches. Fine, you text Lucas and Zay and I'll text Farkle and Smackle and we'll meet them at Topanga's."

The girls text their friends. It didn't take long to get answers back. Everybody was to meet at Topanga's in a half hour.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley and Maya walk into Topanga's and plops down in the bay window area joining their friends who are already sipping on their smoothies.

Maya - "Ooh right, smoothies!"

Riley - "I'll get them Peaches. You want the usual?"

Maya - "But of course. Thank you Honey." She smiles at her best friend.

Lucas - "So Shortstack, you actually get some homework done tonight?"

Maya - "Yes Moral Compass. Ms. Princess Dancing Sunshine wouldn't let me out of it."

Lucas - "Well someone has to make sure you do it." Lucas says with a smile.

Maya - "Ugh!" Maya simply says, rolling her eyes."

A few minutes pass by before Riley makes her way back over with both hers and Maya's Smoothies.

Riley - "Here ya go Peaches." Riley says with her usual smile handing Maya her Smoothie.

Riley - "So what do you guys wanna do?"

Maya - "After being forced to do 2 hours worth of homework. I just wanna sit and relax."

Zay - "Sounds good to me. After school I did an hour's worth of homework, then helped my mom make dinner, then had to do the dishes after dinner. So relaxin actually sounds great to me."

Everybody else eventually agreed with just staying at their hangout and relaxing.

Maya - "Hey you guys wanna hear something funny Riley said tonight?"

Riley - "Maya no!" Riley said quickly turning red in the face.

Farkle - "Ooh Riley's turning red. Now we gotta hear it."

Maya - "Riley called me sexy." Maya says flicking her eyebrows up and down.

Lucas/Zay/Farkle/Smackle in unicy - "Whaaaaaat?"

Riley - "Guys stop. I was just joking. I just said it, I don't know where it came from." Riley's face started turning even redder.

Zay - "Ooh Riley are you secretly crushing on our little Blonde Beauty over here?"

Riley - "Yes Zay. I am secretly in love with my best friend who just happens to be a girls like me." Riley says sarcastically.

Maya - "It's ok Riley I will always love you to Honey. Maya says jokingly, then shoots an evil glare at Zay. "You got a problem with that Ballet Boy?"

Zay backs up with his hands up surrendering. "No Ma'am"

The whole group laughs, well all except Riley. She really wishes Maya didn't bring that up.

The group hangs out for a while longer until...

Lucas - "Well guys it's getting late. We should probably head home."

Maya - "Oh no not you too Huckleberry."

Lucas "What now Shortstack?"

Maya - "Both you and Riley think way too rationally for your age. You need to"

Riley - "Chill and relax and just go with the flow." Riley says both with her mouth and her hands very sarcastically mocking what her best friend had said earlier.

Maya looks at her friend in complete shock. "Riley Matthews! Did you just mock me?"

Riley "Yea! What are you gonna do about it?"

Maya - "Oh honey, oh sweetie I thought you were cute before but when you try to be a jerk you are just downright adorable."

Riley smiles big. "Thanks Peaches."

This causes everyone to chuckle.

Smackle - "Alright alright, I agree with Lucas, time to go home. We all need our sleep so we can be bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow for school."

Maya - "Ugh! Smackle I love ya sweetie but you make me sick."

Riley - " Alright miss negative! Time to go."

They all said their goodbyes and went home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley and Maya make it back to Riley's place and climb through the bay window.

Riley - "So what do ya wanna do now?"

Topanga - "Ah nothing."

Both Riley and Maya jump in surprise not expecting anyone else to be so close.

Topanga finishes walking into Riley's bedroom. "Girls it is 9:15. Time for Maya to go home and you to go to bed Riley."

Riley - "But mom we just got back." Riley complained.

Topanga - "Yea from hanging out all night with each other. Time is the time and rules are the rules. Both you girls know that."

"OK" they both said bowing their head in a over dramatic pout. Topanga just smiles and shakes her head as she leaves Riley's bedroom.

Maya - "Hey Riles."

Riley - "Yea Maya."

Maya - "The faster we get to sleep, the faster we can get up, and the faster we can be together tomorrow!"

Riley thought about this for a second then a huge smile forms across her face. "You're right Peaches!"

Maya rubs her forehead while shaking her head laughing.

Riley - "What's so funny?"

Maya - "Honey I was mocking you. Just like you did to me earlier."

Riley - "Oh. Well it's still true."

Maya still laughing "Yes it is sweetie. Alright I'm gonna go. Love ya Honey."

The girls like a zillion other times wrap each other in a huge hug and Maya kisses Riley on the cheek. But this time Riley freezes. A jolt of tingles fill Riley's body.

Maya "See ya tomorrow Riles."

Riley - "Night Peaches." Was all Riley was able to choke out.

Maya jumped out the bay window and headed off to home. Riley still stood there frozen while her body from head to toes was filled with a tingly sensation.

(Inside Riley's head.") "What is this?! What is this feeling? Maya and I have hugged and kissed each other on the cheek Thousands of time and I have never felt this way. It is a very different feeling, yet in an odd way very familiar."

Topanga walks back into Riley's room. "Riley are getting ready for bed yet?"

Riley completely lost in thought, didn't here her mother at first. Topanga notices this so she claps her hands snapping Riley out of her daze.

Riley - "I'm sorry, what mom?"

Topanga - "You ok sweetie?"

Riley - "Yea mom I'm fine. Guess I'm just more tired than I thought."

Topanga - "Good. Get changed and go to bed. You got school in the morning." Topanga kisses her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight Sweetie."

Riley - "Yea, goodnight Mom."

After Topanga leaves Riley's room, Riley changes into her pajamas and jumps into bed. Riley pulls the covers up tight. Still feeling the tingly affect of Mayas hug and kiss on the cheek, Riley closes her eyes. "Seriously! What the heck was that?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Corner - Hey everybody, I know this is gonna sound weird but I have only started reading people's fan fiction just recently, and I gotta say that what I have read is amazing! You guys are awesome! I have only read some of the Girl Meets World stories so far though. But will definitely be checking out others. I am a huge fan of shows like Xena Warrior Princess, Charmed, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Supernatural, Boy Meets World, Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, and more! I can't wait to read people's fan fiction on those specific shows and plan on doing some of my own. Since I have only started reading fan fiction recently it won't come to a surprise to you guys then when I tell you this is my first piece I am writing myself. I know it won't be anywhere as good as a lot of yours but I hope you still enjoy it. Please feel free to write reviews on it, telling what you like or dislike about it and feel free to give me pointers if you don't mind. It's been a while since I have written anything so I won't be writing real fast at the beginning so chapters won't be posted daily but I hope I can at least do 2 - 3 a week. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you keep up with my story even though it might take some time to write. Again I hope you'll enjoy it. Now for Chapter 2!**

 **Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 2**

Riley's alarm clock goes off, It's 5:30am. Riley is usually full of energy and is her extremely happy go lucky self as soon as she wakes up in the morning but today she seems to be feeling tired and confused. She wonders to herself why this is. Then she remembers that she tossed and turned the majority of the night thinking about the weird feeling her body was filled with after her and Maya hugged and Maya gave her a kiss on the cheek. So tingly. So powerful. "What was that?" Riley wonders to herself. "Maya and I hug all the time. We've kissed each other on the cheek thousands of time. Never did anything like that happen before." Riley tries to shake the thought out of her head. She knows she has to get up and get ready for school. She drags herself out of bed and goes to her closet and grabs some clothes. Shen then goes to take a shower. Being as tired as she is Riley took and extra long shower. When she was finished she went to her room to finish getting ready for school. Before Riley decide to head downstairs for breakfast she takes one last look at herself. "It was nothing. Just some weird freak...Whatever. No reason to act weird. No reason to act different." Riley says to herself quietly. She then nods to herself in the mirror and gives herself a big smile. She then heads down stairs for breakfast with her family.

Riley - "Hello family."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Hey honey. You're late for breakfast. You're never late for breakfast. You're never late for anything. Is everything ok?"

Riley - "Yes daddy everything is fine. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I am moving a little slower this morning."

Topanga - "You didn't get much sleep? Riley you always sleep perfectly. You sure everything is alright?" Riley's mother asks, a little concerned.

Riley - "Yes mom I'm fine."

Topanga walks over to her daughter and checks her forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?"

Riley - "I said I'm fine Ok! Just leave it alone!" Riley says irritably shooing her mother's hand away.

Topanga - "Ok I'm gonna blame that on being tired but you still don't talk to me that way."

Riley - "Sorry mom." Riley says blandly.

Just then Maya comes through the Matthews's front door. "Whaddup losers?"

This puts a big smile on Riley's face as usual. "PEACHES!" Riley spins around to look at her best friend. "Wow! She looks GORGEOUS!" Riley says to herself. "Where did that come from?" Riley says, this time out loud but without realizing it. Riley is now spaced out in her own thoughts.

This makes Maya stop just a few feet in front of Riley. She looks at her friend strangely. She then walks up to her friend and snaps her fingers in front of her face causing Riley to snap out of her haze.

Riley "What?"

Maya - "What's wrong with you this morning?"

Riley - "Nothing why?"

Maya - "Cause ya called me Peaches, Then ya said where did that come from acting like ya haven't called me Peaches a zillion times since we've been friends. Then ya completely spaced out. So I ask again, what's wrong with you?"

Riley - "Oh sorry, not thinking clearly this morning. Didn't get much sleep. Very tired."

Maya - "You didn't get much sleep last night? Riley you always sleep perfectly. What's the problem?"

Topanga - "That's what I said. Exact words too."

Maya once again looks at Riley. "Well?"

Riley - "Nothing, just didn't sleep well. It happens."

Maya - "Not to you it don't"

Topanga brings over her daughter's breakfast and sits it in front of her then looks at Maya. "Maya? some breakfast?"

Maya - "Always Mamma Topi!" Maya says with a big smile.

Topanga looks at Maya weirdly. "Mamma Topi?"

Maya - "Yea thought I would try it out. Whatcha think?"

Topanga looks at Maya. "I like it. " She says with a small laugh.

Maya - "Good! Then Mamma Topi it is."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Hey Maya, got a nickname for me too?"

Maya - "I do."

Mr. Mathews/Cory - "Oh yea? What is it?"

Topanga - "You sure you wanna know Honey? It is Maya, and you are her teacher."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "I'm sure it's not that bad." Cory says to his wife. Looking back at Maya he asks. "So what is it?" Cory asks with a big smile on his face.

Maya - "He who ruins my life with homework...How ya like it?" Maya asks giving a sarcastic smile back to Mr. Matthews.

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "You suck Hunter."

Topanga - "CORY!"

Riley - "DAD!"

Maya - "Hey you can't say that to me!"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Yes I can and you wanna know why?"

Maya - "Why?"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Because I'm not your teacher right now. I'm just your best friends dad who you annoyed. But speaking of homework, did you two start your project last night?"

Maya - "You can't ask me that right now?"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Why Not?"

Maya - "Cause you're not my teacher right now. You just my best friend's dad." Maya throws Cory's words back in his face triumphantly.

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Maya?"

Maya - "Matthews." Maya responds sarcastically.

/Cory - "Riley is my daughter. I love and care for her very much. You are her best friend. Someone I have come to love and care for very much as well. You are like a second daughter to me. Also your dad is my best friend. So aaaall that combined gives me the right to ask you whatever I want whenever I want. You know, except for anything really personal." Cory ends jokingly.

Maya just sits there not knowing what to say. So she says the first thing that comes to mind after a short time. "You suck Matthews!"

Riley/Topanga - "MAYA!"

Mr. Matthews/Cory just laughs at her. "Oh yea? And why do I suck Hunter?"

Maya - "Because you made a very good and thoughtful point and I had nothing to come back with." Maya says in joking frustrating way.

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "So?"

Maya - "Sooo what?"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "DID YA GUYS START YOUR PROJECT LAST NIGHT?!" Cory asked throwing his hands up in a over exaggerated frustrated voice.

Maya - "Yes Matthews. Riley convinced me that we could work on it every other day and have the days in between off, and not, as she put it in her not so elegant way, do it MY way and wait and cram it all in on Sunday the night before it's due. So, since we worked on it last night,we have tonight off and can do whatever we want."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Maya?"

Maya - "Yea."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "You do realize you have 6 other classes besides mine right?"

Maya - "What's your point?"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "My point is I'm sure in at least one of those classes you will still have homework to do tonight for."

Maya - "Wow Matthews. You really know how to ruin a girls day before it even starts."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "That's my job." Cory says with another over exaggerated smile. "Well at least one of them."

Topanga - "Speaking of starting your day, you guys gotta get out of here or you'll be late. That means you to He Who Ruins." Topanga says looking at her husband but then smiles at Maya.

Maya laughs when she hears what Topanga called her husband.

Maya - "Alright Riley I suppose we should head out."

Riley - "Yea ok."

Halfway to the door Maya grabs Riley's hand like she has do many other times. This time though was different just like last nights hug and kiss on the cheek. Riley stops dead in her tracks as she once again feels the tingly sensation. This time it starts in her hand and is making it's way up her arm. Riley just stares at her and her best friend's hand intertwined.

Maya looks at her best friend strangely again for the second time in a short period this morning. "Riley? Everything ok Sweetie?"

Riley - "Huh? Oh yea. I think I just stood up a little to fast. I got a little dizzy." Riley lied.

Topanga - "Riley are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Riley - "Yes mom I'm fine." Riley looks at Maya. "Lets go before we miss the subway." Riley grabs her backpack and walks out the door. Maya follows behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley and Maya makes it to school and are heading towards their lockers to meet up with their friends. As they approach Zay starts talking right away.

Zay - "Ooh you guys missed it."

Lucas - "Really? That's the first thing you're gonna bring up as soon as they get here?"

Maya - "Aww what's wrong Huckleberry? Was Judy the sheep in your dreams laughing at you all night again?"

Lucas - "Ok first of all I don't have nightmares about Judy the sheep...Anymore... And you know it. C'mon I conquered Tombstone the bull. Second of all..." Lucas stops mid sentenced, not knowing how to tell the girls what happened.

Smackle - "Missy Bradford asked Lucas out." Smackle blurted out.

Riley and Maya - "WHAT?!"

Lucas - "Thanks for just blurting it out there Smackle." Lucas said looking a little frustrated at his friend.

Smackle - "Well you look like you were having some issues with the matter."

Riley did not like this at all. "What did you say?"

Lucas - "What's with all the concern Riley?"

Riley - "We all know you're going to date other girls Lucas, that's obvious. But if anything serious comes of one of them, one of two things is gonna happen. She's gonna either A, become a member of our group, or B, Try and steal you away from us. And I..We don't want that bit..Witch trying to steal you away again."

Maya - "RILEY MATTHEWS WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY?!"

Riley - "Nothing. I just called her a witch."

"That is not what you were gonna say!" The whole group said in surprise.

Riley - "Whatever. So? What did you say? What was your answer?"

Lucas - "I told her no Riley. I don't know why she would even try after how things ended a couple years ago. Anyway, we should probably head to class before we're late."

Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle head to class. Riley was just about to go to but Maya stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Riley - "Tingles." Riley says quietly

Maya - "What?"

Riley - Huh? Oh nothing. What's up?"

Maya - "Sweetie? Please tell me you're not crushing on Huckleberry again...Or still."

Riley - "NO! Not Lucas. Wait a minute." Riley even surprised herself with the last part of what she just said."

Maya - "Oh really?" Maya asked mischievously. "So then who? Wait seriously you got a new crush? Who is it?!"

Riley - "Nobody. No new crush. We need to get to class."

Maya - "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You tell me right now who this new crush is."

Just then Mr. Matthews peeked his head out from the classroom. "You two, in here, now."

Riley - "Yes daddy." She then looks a Maya again. "See I told you."

Maya - "Fine, but this conversation is far from over."

Both girls then walk into their first class of the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After History class Maya and Riley are leaving the classroom heading to their next class.

Maya - "Alright we don't have next class together so spill now. Who is the new crush and when did it happen?" Maya asked excitedly.

Riley - "No new crush Maya, I don't know why I said it that way. It was just a mistake."

Maya - "Liar. Wait a minute. Are you falling for Zay?"

Riley smiles at the idea. "Look Zay is funny, sweet, kind, and cute. But I am not falling for him."

Maya - "You're right. You're not falling for him cause it sounds like you have ALREADY fallen for him."

Riley - "Maya, think of Zay and tell me you don't feel the same way towards him yourself."

Maya thinks about it for a few seconds. "Ok you're right."

Riley - "And are you falling for him?"

Maya - "No."

Riley - "Ok, now we gotta get to class. See you next period Peaches."

The Girls go there separate ways to their next classes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's lunch time and the group of six have met each other at their lockers as usual.

Zay - "Oh man am I Starving! Whatever is for lunch today, I'll take 2."

Farkle - "And what's the difference between today and any other day?"

Lucas - "Nothin. Zay you're like a pregnant woman, you're always eating for two."

The group of friends laugh at this and start to walk to the lunchroom.

Maya - "Hey Riles." The 2 girls stop as the rest of their friends continue on their way.

Riley turns back to her friend. "Yea?"

Maya - I heard about something truly amazing happening tonight. Think I can stay at your place tonight and we can check it out?"

Riley - "Maya we are not sneaking out to another college party."

Maya - "It's not a college party."

Riley - "Fine. We're not sneaking out to any party."

Maya - "Riley, it's Tuesday. Not even the most brain dead kids are throwing a party on Tuesday."

Riley - "Good...Wait, then what is happening that is so amazing?" Riley asks looking at her friend quizzically.

Maya - "It's called the Double Moon." Maya replies with a twinkle in her eyes. "I heard some of the brainiacs talking about it last period. Mars is to be appearing in the sky so big tonight that it's suppose to look like a second moon."

Riley - "Wow, I bet it will be beautiful."

Maya - "Exactly! And I want to draw it! I thought we could go to the park. If we can find the right angle we could sit on one of the benches in front of the angel fountain. Imagine, the fountain, the trees, the night sky, hopefully a few night clouds. And the shine of 2 moons. It'll be gorgeous. And it's very rare that this happens. I cannot miss the opportunity to draw this."

Riley - "Maya that sounds amazing, but my curfew is 9:00 and bedtime is 9:30. And if you spend the night so is yours. It doesn't even start getting dark until 9:00 right now. There's no way my parents will allow it."

Maya - "This is a very rare occasion and your parents know how much Art means to me. I think they will understand and give us a little extra time for this one."

Riley - "Well I hope so cause it sounds great. We can ask my mom when we get home after school. So is this just something we're doing together or you wanna invite everyone else?"

Maya - "I love the guys and Smackle, you know that. But this is a very special moment. And I wanna share it the most special person in the world. So for tonight, just me and you."

Hearing Maya put it that way makes Riley weak in the knees and almost takes her breath away. Again Riley wonders to herself "What is going on?"

Riley - "Ok." Is all Riley can squeak out.

Maya - "Awesome. Then it's settled. Now let's go get some food before Zay eats it all."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's now the end of the school day, Riley and Maya have made it to Riley's house and are walking through the front door.

Riley - "Hey Mom, Hey Auggie."

Maya - "hey Mamma Topi. Hey Augster."

Topanga - "Hey girls how was school?"

Maya - "For the most part the usual. Dull, boring, bleak. But! I heard about something amazing that is happening tonight. And so we have 2 questions for you."

This makes Topanga curious. She eyes the 2 girls suspiciously. "Ok? and what are those 2 questions?"

Riley - "Number 1, can Maya spend the night?"

Topanga - "Yea, sure, of course."

Maya - "Great and 2, can we have a later curfew tonight?"

Topanga - "Now why would we allow that? Wait a minute. Does this have something to do with the "Amazing" something that's going on tonight?"

Maya and Riley - "Yes."

Topanga - "No. It's a school night and rules are rules."

Riley - "We know mom but just hear Maya out. It isn't a party or anything. It's very special."

Topanga looks at her daughter then at Maya. "Ok lets hear it. What's so special?"

Maya - "It's called the Double Moon." Maya got the twinkle in her eye explaining it to Topanga the same way she did when she explained it to Riley earlier. "Mars is going to appear so big in the sky tonight that it's suppose to look like a 2nd moon. It's going to be gorgeous and I have to draw it! Please Topanga! I cannot miss out on this happening."

Topanga - So this is a special moment for you and your Art?"

Maya - "Yes."

Topanga then looks at Riley - "And this is a special moment for you because it involves your best friend and what she loves doing?"

Riley - "Of course." Riley says looking at Maya with a huge smile.

Topanga - "Ok since this is a rare and special moment, and the fact that I really wanna see your drawing of this amazing moment, I will give you guys permission to stay out later tonight. 1 hour later is all you get. So that means home by 10:00."

Maya - "2 hours."

Topanga - "Maya Hunter do not take advantage of my kindness young lady."

Maya - "Please Topanga. This is a very rare and special moment. I really wanna capture it and I don't wanna be rushed."

Topanga - "Maya I understand, but tomorrow is still a school night and..."

Maya cuts Topanga off. "I'll make you a deal!"

Topanga - "What kind of deal?"

Maya - "If you let us stay out a couple extra hours so I can Draw this moment tonight, I will take my drawing and repaint it just for you on a big canvas later on."

This seemed to perk Topanga's interest. "Really? Just for me?"

Maya - "Just for you Mamma Topi." Maya gives her a big smile.

Topanga - "Ok."

Both girls squeal and jump up and down.

Topanga - "BUT! If either one of you give me and Cory any problems in the morning or if you're late for school or have any issues in school because of this..." She points at Riley, "Curfew will be 6:00 for the next 2 weeks." She then points at Maya "And no sleeping over for 2 weeks as well."

Maya - "Deal!"

Riley - "MAYA!"

Maya - "Please Riley! This is really important to me. We can do it."

Riley - You're right. Ok mom deal."

Topanga - "You sure Riley? You already had some issues sleeping last night and was moving slower this morning."

Riley - "Of course I'm sure. It's really important to Maya so it's really important to me." Riley says smiling at Maya.

Topanga - "Ok then,well if ya got any homework to do, get it done before you go out. I'll tell your dad what's going on. He should be home any minute."

The Girls head to Riley's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright this is the end of Chapter 2. I know it's a weird way to end a chapter but I want all of chapter 3 to be just the time in the park between Riley and Maya and Maya's drawing. I know it's only 2 chapters so far but I hope you guys are liking it so far. I hope it's not too dull. I promise it will get more interesting as the story comes along. Please leave your reviews telling me what you think and give me some pointers on how I can do better if you don't mind. Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Meets A Whole New World -Chapter 3**

The time is 8:30 and the girls are just about to head out for their time in the park. Maya is packing up her art supplies as Riley watches her from the bay window. Riley is excited about tonight for many reasons. She gets to stay out later, she gets to see this great phenomenon in the sky, and she gets to see her very talented friend catch it all on paper. Riley also can't help but think something else is going to happen tonight. She doesn't know why she feels this way, but the feeling just won't leave her. As Maya finishes packing her last few supplies Riley walks out of her bedroom to the top of the staircase. She hollers down to her parents. "Ok guys we're heading out. Just letting you know."

Topanga - "Ok sweetie. Just remember be back by 11."

Riley returns to her room to see Maya ready to go. "Ready to go Riles?"

Riley - "Ready."

The 2 girls make their way out the bay window and down the fire escape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On their way to the park Riley looks over at Maya and sees how excited she is.

Riley - "Hey Peaches?"

Maya - "Yea sweetie."

Riley - "I know how much you love art. I know it's your life passion. But I've never seen you as excited as you are right now to draw or paint something. I know this is suppose to be an amazing moment in the sky tonight, but what is it that is so special to you?"

Maya - "Some people are given the gift of art. They can draw, paint, sculpt, you name it. But it doesn't mean anything to them. They don't have the love or the passion for it. They might do it for fun here and there, but that's it. When I realized I was blessed with this gift. That I was able to look at a person, or a beautiful sunset, or a gorgeous nature scene, or just about anything else, and recapture it, and bring it back to life on canvas, it meant the world to me. It was one of the few things that made me feel special about me. And the first time I realized I had this gift was when I was looking up at the night sky. You, me, Farkle, and Lucas was in the library cause your dad was forcing us to do a project without smartphones or computers. It didn't matter to me cause I didn't have a smartphone at the time." Maya realizes something for the first time. She stops dead in her tracks.

Riley - "Maya what is it."

Maya - "I never thought of it that way." Maya says now looking at Riley.

Riley - "Never thought of what what way?"

Maya - "I owe your dad Riley. I owe him so much."

Riley - "Ok see you're just confusing me now. What are you talking about?"

Maya - "Think about it. If your dad would have never forced us to do that project that way, I might have never realized the gift I had. Cause I would have never drawn that picture."

Riley - "Wow. You're right Maya, I never would have thought of it that way either."

The girls start walking again.

Maya - "Anyways, since the sky was the first thing I ever really drew, it has always held a special place in my heart as far as my art goes. I Kinda feel like tonight's rare and special occasion in the sky is meant just for me. I know it sounds dumb"

Riley - "But it doesn't Maya." Riley cuts her off. "It doesn't sound dumb at all. God works in mysterious ways Peaches. And tonight even though many will see what's happening in the sky, I truly feel that this is a gift from him to you."

Maya - "I love you so much Riles." Maya says with a warm smile to her friend. "Only you could take something that means so much to me already and make it mean so much more."

The girls are now approaching the park. As they are walking Riley notices something about the Angel fountain ahead of them. "Maya look at the fountain." Maya looks and notices what Riley is talking about right away. It's like the Fountain is bathed in a mellow white glow. As they get get closer to the fountain Maya looks up and stares in complete wonder.

Maya - "Riley." Maya says barely able to get her friends name out.

Riley - "I see it Maya. It's incredible."

Both girls are staring up at the "Double Moon" in absolute amazement.

Maya - "It's so much more than I thought it would be."

The moon shined a bright white and Mars as promised was just as big as the moon, and shined a tint of red. It was truly a sight to see.

As Maya's stare was fixed on the sky, Riley turned her focus on her best friend. And in that moment, the glow engulfed Maya and Riley thought she looked like a true angel. "Maya was blessed with the gift of art and I was blessed with the gift of her." Riley thought to herself.

Riley - "Well Peaches, It's time to do your thing." Riley Says.

Maya - "Thanks for being here tonight with me Riles. It means a lot to me." Maya gives her friend a warm smile before sitting down and taking out her supplies.

Riley - "Always."

Riley sits down next to her friend and watches as she begins to draw the beautiful scene above them both.

As Maya begins to draw, Riley looks up to the sky at the incredible sight. She then looks at her friend sitting beside her. "I am truly blessed." She thinks to herself. "I can't believe I am literally sitting in between one of God's amazing phenomenons and the most beautiful and amazing person in the world who is my best friend." Still lost in her own thoughts, Riley continues to look back and forth between The Double Moons and her best friend. She loves the way Maya looks in the moon light. Her Long blonde hair glows, her amazing ocean blue eyes sparkle, and her lips...Well her lips look so..."Why am I thinking about Maya's lips?" She wonders. Riley literally tries to shake the thoughts away.

Maya - "I hope you're ok with us not talking too much while I'm drawing. I hope it's not too boring for you."

Riley - "Are you kidding? This moment is absolutely incredible!" Riley says with true excitement.

A little time passes before Riley thinks of something. "Dang." Riley says with a little frustration.

Maya - "What is it sweetie?" Maya asks looking up at Riley.

Riley - "Sorry I was just thinking I wish I had brought my camera Shawn gave me. Actual pictures wouldn't be anywhere near as impressive as what you're doing, but would still have been nice to have."

Maya - "Hold onto these a minute." Maya says handing Riley her sketch pad and pencils. She then picks up her backpack from the ground and opens it up. Digging inside she finally pulls something out and hands it to Riley.

Riley - "My camera! You brought it with?" Riley looks at Maya a little confused. "But Why?"

Maya - "Riley tonight is very special to me and I wanted you to be here with me. I also wanted you to be a part of it as well. I was thinking after I paint a copy for your mom we could take my drawing and the pictures you take and make a collage or something."

Riley smiles at the idea but then looks at Maya questionably. "But we've been here for a little while already, why didn't you give it to me earlier."

Maya - "Because I know you. I knew eventually you would think of it, and I wanted to do exactly what I just did. I wanted to be able to surprise you with it. I wanted to make you happy."

Riley - "You always make me happy Maya."

Maya - "Thanks Honey. Ok well I'm gonna get back to drawing and you should go around and take a bunch of pictures. This isn't going to last forever." Maya says pointing up towards the "Double Moon".

Riley - "Right." Riley then starts wondering around the park taking pictures of the sky as Maya gets back to drawing.

After Riley takes a few pictures she turns back to look at Maya. Her eyes widen with delight as she realizes she just found what will be the perfect picture. Where Riley is standing right now she sees Maya sitting on the bench with the Double moon right above her. True absolute beauty both in the sky and on the ground. "I am so lucky to have her in my life." Riley thinks to herself as she continues to look at Maya from afar. "She is the most loving, kind, sweet, thoughtful, and beautiful person in the world. I just love her so much." At that very moment everything became clear to Riley. The tingly sensations she felt when Maya recently kissed her on her cheek. The same feeling the last couple times Maya grabbed her hand. The different way she has been looking at Maya and thinking about Maya lately. "Oh my god, I love Maya." Riley says to herself quietly. "I've always loved Maya, as a friend, as a best friend, as a sister. But this is different. Sooo different. "I'm in love with Maya." This thought brought a smile to Riley's face, but just as quickly as the smile formed it faded away. Riley was afraid now. Her thoughts started racing. "What am I going to do? Will Maya accept this? Is there any chance she could ever feel the same way towards me? What if she finds this disgusting? What if she hates me if I tell her? What if this is the one thing that makes her leave me forever?" Riley's heart is racing. her breathing has picked up rapidly.

Maya - "You ok over there Riles? You stopped taking pictures and haven't moved for a while."

Riley didn't notice that Maya was watching her. "Ah yea. Just looking for the perfect spots to take the pictures."

Maya - "Ok sweetie."

Maya went back to her drawing and Riley forced herself to start moving again. Riley begins to think to herself again. "Ok Riley calm down, breath, and take some more pictures. At least make things look normal." Riley does just that even though she is no longer really paying attention to the pictures she is taking.

After a while Riley decides to go back to the bench where Maya is sitting and drawing. Acting as normal as she can she asks Maya. "How's it coming along?"

Maya - "Come take a look."

Riley comes up behinds Maya and bends over onto the back of the bench. She takes a look at Maya's drawing and her jaw drops. She looks at Maya's drawing completely amazed. "Maya it's beautiful! It's almost as good as the real deal!"

Maya laughs at Riley's comment. "Thanks Riles. I think that's a bit much, but thank you."

Riley - "I mean it Maya" Riley stops as she turns towards her friend realizing her face is only a couple inches away from hers. She looks into her friend's eyes then takes a quick glance down to her lips. Nervous Riley stands up quickly and backs away.

Maya - "Well we should probably get going." She starts putting her supplies back into her backpack.

As Maya is putting her stuff away Riley is wondering if she should tell her the way she feels right now. "Should I tell her now? Should I wait? Will she accept it? Will she run away? If she accepts it and if there is any chance she feels the same way even a little, there would never be a more perfect time to tell her than under the Double Moon."

Maya - "Alright, should we head back. Don't wanna have to deal with the consequences." Maya says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Maya begins walking away but Riley stops her. "Maya."

Maya - "Yea honey?"

Riley doesn't exactly know how to begin this. Maya sees that her friend is having trouble with what she has to say.

Maya - "Everything ok Riles?" Maya looks at her friend suddenly concerned.

Riley takes a deep breath then lets it out. "We are forever right? No matter what?"

Maya - "Of course Riley. Why would you even question that?"

Riley - "There's nothing in this world that could ever cause you to walk away from me?"

Now Maya is very concerned. "Riley what is going on here? Why are you asking me questions like this?"

Riley - "I'm sorry we should talk about this later. I don't want to ruin this night for you."

It's Riley who starts to walk away this time but it's Maya who quickly stops her. "Are you kidding me? You think you're gonna ask me questions like that then just say we can talk later. Riley what's wrong? You have never questioned me like this before. Did I do something? Did you do something?"

Riley - "No Peaches, you didn't do anything."

Maya - "Ok. Did you do something?"

Riley - "Not purposely. It just happened. I'm not complaining about it, but I'm very afraid it will change everything between us." Riley takes a deep breath then lets it out heavily.

Maya grabs both of Riley's hands in hers and looks at her. "Sweetie, nothing will ever cause anything to change between us. Just tell me."

Riley closes her eyes and takes another deep breath. Feeling the tingly sensation again since Maya is holding her hands she opens her eyes and looks at Maya. She sees the concern in Maya's eyes and smiles. "I really hope you're right Peaches." Riley looks up at the sky at the Double Moons one more time then looks at Maya again. "I really hope you're right." She repeats. then Before Maya could say another word Riley wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so the time in the park does go into chapter 4 a little. Wasn't planning on it at first but couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter once I got to it. Hope you guys liking the story so far. Please leave your reviews and comments. I'd like to know what your feelings are. Thank You :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 4**

Riley couldn't believe it! "Oh my god I'm actually kissing Maya!" She thought. "Her body was filled with so many feelings. Her heart raced, her knees felt weak, her mind swooned, her body exploded with tingles far more powerful than before. She never wanted it to end. When it did she was left breathless. When Riley opened her eyes she seen Maya touching her lips with her hand looking at her stunned.

Riley - "Maya?" Riley asked quietly.

Maya just stood there not knowing how to react or what to say.

Riley - "Maya please say something."

Maya - "Umm, I, ahh." was all Maya could get out.

Riley - "I'm sorry , I'm sorry. I should have never done that. Please don't hate me."

Maya - "We should get going. We don't want to get in trouble with your parents."

The girls walked all the way back to Riley's place in complete silence. Once they got to Riley's they climbed up the fire escape and into the bay window. Both of Riley's parents were there in Riley's room to meet them.

Topanga - "You girls are late."

Riley takes out her phone to check the time, 11:10 is what her phone clock read. "Sorry mom, are we really gonna get in trouble for 10 minutes?"

Topanga - "It doesn't matter how much you're late Riley, it just matters that you guys are late. I was good enough to let you guys stay out later tonight. You should have been home on time."

Maya - "Sorry it was my fault. The drawing took a little longer than I thought it would." Maya lied.

Topanga - "Alright I know how important this was for you and since it was only ten minutes I'll let it slide this one time."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Honey calm down. You're being way to hard on them." Cory says to his wife sarcastically.

Topanga - "Ha ha." Topanga says to her husband and gives him a playful shove. She then turns her attention back to Maya. "Well?!"

Maya - "Well what?" Maya asks looking at Topnaga uncertainly.

Topanga - "The drawing! Don't we get to see the drawing?"

Maya - "Oh of course , yea just give me a minute to get it out."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "You ok Maya? You look a little out of it."

Maya - "Yea I'm fine Matthews. I think I just put all my energy into the drawing, I'm a little tired."

Maya pulls her sketchpad out of her bag and turns to the drawing and shows it to Cory and Topanga.

Topanga - "Wow! Maya it's beautiful."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "It's truly incredible Maya."

Topanga - "Are you really going to paint me a copy?

Maya - "Of course. A promise is a promise." She says looking at Topanga then over to Riley, hoping that she understands.

Topanga - "Well I can't wait to get it. The drawing is amazing, I bet the painting will be even better."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Alright girls time for you 2 to go to bed. Morning will be her before you know it."

Topanga - "And remember our deal." She says pointing at both the girls."

Cory and Topanga start to leave Riley's room when Maya stops Cory. "Hey Matthews."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Yea Maya."

Maya walks up to him and gives him a big hug.

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "What was that for?"

Maya - "I'll explain later."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Ok?" Cory says, both him and Topanga look at each other funny, then heads downstairs.

After Cory and Topanga leaves both Riley and Maya change into their night clothes. Still not saying anything to each other Riley climbs into the bed first with her back towards Maya. Maya climbs in shortly after her.

Riley sits up and looks at Maya. "If you're not comfortable sleeping in the same bed with me now, I can sleep on the floor."

Maya - "Riles I'm not gonna make you sleep on your floor."

Riley - "You sure? "

Maya - "I'm sure Riley...We should get some sleep now."

Both girls lay back down and Riley still not sure how Maya feels lays with her back towards her.

After a few minutes...

Maya - "Riley you still awake?"

Riley - "Yea."

Maya - "I'm obviously very confused right now and don't know what to say about what happened. But I don't want you to worry or be scared. No matter what it's you and me forever. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And I could never hate you."

Riley - "Thank you Maya."

With that being said both girls closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 5**

It's 5:30am when the alarm clock goes off.

Maya - "Riles turn the alarm off."

Riley - "You're closer Peaches."

Maya is still half asleep but notices that Riley's voice isn't coming from right next to her like it should be. She throws the covers off of her and sits up. She then wipes the sleep from her eyes and sees Riley sitting in the bay window looking out. Since it's so early the sun is not up yet but Riley is still engulfed in light from the street lights.

Maya - "Riles what are you doing?"

Riley - "I couldn't sleep. So I thought I would just sit here and think."

Maya - "How long have you been sitting there?"

Riley - "A little over an hour maybe."

Maya gets up and walks over to Riley. "Honey what have you been thinking about?"

Riley just looks at her friend then turns her gaze towards the floor. Maya knew exactly what she has been thinking about.

Maya - "Right. Riley I know we have something big we have to talk about. But I think it would be a good idea if we just wait until after school to talk about it."

Riley - "Ok. So what do we do until then?"

Maya - "We just be regular Riley and Maya. We can do that right."

Riley - "Yea sure. I better take my shower now. We gotta get ready for school."

Riley gets up from the bay window and goes to her closet. She picks out her clothes then heads out towards the bathroom. Right before she walks out the door Maya stops her. "Hey Riles?"

Riley stops and turns back towards Maya. "Yea?"

Maya - "You ok sweetie?"

Riley doesn't say anything, she just simply nods her head yes then turns back around and leaves the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Riley is taking a shower Maya decides to sit in the bay window herself and do some thinking.

Maya thinks to herself. "Ok, what exactly happen last night? Riley and I have hugged countless time, kissed each other on the cheek countless times, even kissed each other on the side of the head countless times. But last night...last night that was a whole different kiss. That was a full lip on lip kiss! Why would she do that? Riley and I have loved each other since day one of our friendship. But we've always loved each other as friends, as best friends, as sisters. Could Riley's feeling towards me really be changing to something else? Maybe she was just experimenting. Wait no, she is afraid this could change everything. She is afraid this could be the one thing that would make me walk away from her. Sooo no, this wasn't just experimenting. If her feelings have changed what is going to happen? Could I ever have those feelings towards her? I mean I could never ask for a better other half in my life. I already feel she is my other half in a way. Never thought of it that way though."

Maya was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Riley come back into the room.

Riley walks up to Maya and places her hand on her shoulder.

Maya - " AAAH" Maya jumps and shrieks. This also causes Riley to jump back and let out a little shriek of her own.

Topanga hears this from downstairs and calls up to the girls. "Everything ok up there girls?"

Riley - "Yea mom sorry Maya just didn't hear me come back in from the bathroom. I scared her."

Topanga - "oh ok. Well you girls better hurry up,breakfast is gonna be ready soon."

Riley - "You ok Peaches?"

Maya - Yea. Just guess I was deep in my own thoughts. Well I suppose I better take my shower now."

After Maya finished her shower she went back into Riley's room and finished getting ready. Before they went downstairs she looked at Riley. "Normal Riley and Maya. Ok? No acting weird in front of your parents or our friends at school. Then we can talk all about whatever this is afterwards."

Riley - "Sure Peaches."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls head downstairs to have breakfast with Riley's Family.

Riley - "Morning mom, morning dad, morning Auggie."

Maya - "Morning Mamma Topi, morning Augster, morning He Who Ruins." Maya says the last part with a big smile looking towards Cory.

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Morning daughter of mine, morning spawn of Satan." Cory says says his last part with a big smile towards Maya.

Maya's jaw drops with what Cory calls her. "That was totally over the line Matthews!"

Topanga - "Alright enough you two. Ok girls sit breakfast is ready."

The girls sit at the table as Topanga brings them their food. As the girls begin to eat Cory looks at them. "So you guys doing ok?"

Riley - "Yes Daddy why wouldn't we be?"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "I'm just asking since you guys were out a lot later than usual and got less sleep."

Riley - "We're fine."

Maya - "I'm totally fine. I usually only get around 3 hours of sleep a night anyways."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Yea and about 4 more hours at least at school."

Maya - "Ok ya got me there." Everyone has a little laugh with this.

Topanga - "So Maya not to rush you or anything, I'm just really excited about it. Do you have any idea when You will have my painting finished?"

Maya - "Ah it might be a couple of weeks but I'll try to get it done before then."

Topanga - "Great, I can't wait."

Riley - "Alright it's about that time. We should head out. see ya guys later."

The girls get up grab their backpacks and head out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 2 girls make it to school and are walking through the halls.

Riley - "That ride on the Subway made me tired. Today is gonna be a long day." Riley says with a little pout.

Maya - "You'll be fine honey."

Riley - "Easy for you to say, you sleep half of the school day."

Both girls laugh and make their way to their lockers to meet their friends. As they meet up with their friends Lucas greets them first.

Lucas - "Morning guys."

Riley - "Mhmm" is all Riley says then she goes and leans her head up against the locker and closes her eyes.

Farkle - "Another sleepless night Riley?"

Maya answers for her. "Pretty much. We were out till 11:00 last night."

Zay - "You guys snuck out? What did you do?"

Maya - "No we didn't sneak out we had permission. Last night was the "Double Moon" and I really wanted to draw it. We talked to Riley's mom and she gave us permission as long as we didn't give them any problems getting up in the morning or were late for school. Riley was fine until the Subway ride."

Smackle - "Well Riley ya better wake back up fast, first class is with your dad."

Riley - "Duhh!" Riley responds immediately regretting it. Riley puts her hand up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Smackle."

Smackle - "It's ok Riley. I know you're not yourself. We're ok."

The girls give each other a hug.

Lucas - "So Maya did ya bring the drawing with you?"

Maya - "Yea but I'll have to show you at lunch. If we're late our consequences are Riley's curfew is 6:00 for 2 weeks and I don't get to spend the night for 2 weeks either."

Zay put his hand over his heart and in exaggeration says "Oh the horror! How could you guys handle it?" Then smiles at the girls.

Riley - "Watch it Balley Boy." Riley says to Zay using Maya's nickname for him. Everybody looks at her again in surprise.

Farkle - "Wow Riley, lack of sleep sure brings out the monster in you." Farkle says as they all laugh. The group then walks into History class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Lunch time)

The group has gotten their food and has sat down to eat.

Lucas - "So Shortstack do we get to see your drawing?"

Maya - "Why you in such a hurry to see it Huckleberry? It's just a drawing."

Riley - "That's not true at all! It's a masterpiece! It's amazing!." Riley replies hyperly.

Maya - "Ok Riles Calm down."

Farkle - "C'mon Maya, the "Double Moon" was suppose to be an amazing site. We all know if anyone could capture it and put it on paper making it look just as good it's you. Please show it to us."

Maya can't help but smile at Farkle's compliment. "Thank you Farkle. That means a lot. I do feel it is my best work but it's still just a drawing."

Maya grabs her backpack and pulls out her sketchpad. "Please be very careful. If anyone gets anything on it I will kill you where you stand."

Everybody chuckles at this but thinks Maya is probably very serious with what she said.

Maya then turns her sketchpad to the drawing and shows her friends. Their jaws drop and eyes go wide. Her drawing was passed around between her friends and they all paid her many compliments Lucas said It was amazing, Zay said it was incredible, Farkle said it was gorgeous and a true masterpiece. Maya was the most surprised with Smackle's reaction. She couldn't believe it but she swore she seen tears appear in Smackle's eyes.

Maya - "Smackle are you crying?"

Smackle gives a little laugh and wipes her eyes. "Sorry. It's just I wanted to be able to see the "Double Moon so bad last night, but my parents wouldn't let me. They said school comes first and sleep is more important. They said it would more than likely happen again sometime in my life and I could see it then." Smackle wipes more tears away. "Your drawing is the next best thing. It's done so well. Thank you for sharing it."

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew right then and there what she'd be doing with the drawing.

The group finishes up their lunch and head to their next class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's now the end of the school day and everybody is at their lockers getting ready to go home.

Zay - "So Smoothies at Topanga's?"

Riley - "Sounds good as usual but Maya and I have to go to my house and work on out History project." Riley and Maya look at each other knowing this was only half true.

Lucas - "Ok how about everyone else?" Everybody else says yes. "Ok you 2 wanna meet up with us later then?"

Maya - "We'll see how things go Huckleberry."

Maya and Riley then head out. Everyone else thought this was kinda weird.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley and Maya are right outside Riley's Apartment building. Before they go in Maya asks Riley. "So homework for real tonight as planned then we talk? Or we just gonna talk about, well, you know?"

Riley doesn't exactly feel great about the way Maya put that, but she decides to ignore it and just answer Maya's question. "Well my parents know we decided to work on this every other day. Our friends think it's what we're doing. So I say we work on the project for an hour then we can go somewhere and talk."

Maya - "We have to go somewhere and talk? Why? Why can't we talk at the bay window like usual?"

Riley - "Let's just go and work on the project."

The girls head into the building. They are now at Riley's front door. They walk in and are greeted by Topanga. "Hey girls how was school?"

Riley - "It was alright."

Topanga - "Just alright Riley? Lack of sleep catch up to ya finally sweetie?"

Riley - "A little bit. We gonna head up and work on our History project for a little bit then head out for a while."

Topanga - "Ok. You gonna be back for dinner?"

Riley - "Maybe. If not we'll pick up something somewhere."

The girls head to Riley's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls work on the project a little over an hour then decide it's time to head out and talk.

Riley - "Alright, time to go and talk?"

Maya - "Yea, but tell me why we can't discuss this in the bay window like we've always done with everything else."

Riley thought about for a little bit, then answers. "I just don't want there to be any chance anyone else hears us."

Maya looks at her friend, she believes her answer but knows there's something else. She decides to let it go for now. "Ok then, lets go."

The girls then exit the bay window and head on out. as they climb down the fire escape Riley stops when they hit the bottom. She she looks at Maya then up to the bay window and then back to Maya.

Maya - "What's up Honey?"

Riley - "Nothing, lets go."

Maya - "Ok, where we going?"

Riley - "You'll see."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls were walking for a little while in silence before Maya realizes where they where heading.

Maya - "Are we going to the park?"

Riley just looks at her best friend and gives her a small smile.

Maya - "We're going to our tree down by the crick aren't we?"

Riley - "Yep." Riley responds quietly.

Maya - "Riles we haven't been down there in years. Why did you choose there?"

Riley - "Not sure. It just came to me."

The girls make it through the park and down to their tree by the crick.

Maya - "Ok first of all before anything, I want you to tell me Why we couldn't talk about this at the bay window?"

Riley - "I already told you."

Maya - "You told me half of the reason. I believe what you told me but I knew there was more. And I really knew there was more when we got to the bottom. The way you looked at me then up to the bay window then back at me confirmed there was more. Now please tell me."

Riley begins to tear up. "Fine." She wipes a few tears away and takes a deep breath and lets it out. "If this is it. If this is the one thing that ends everything. That makes you walk away from me and leave, then I wanted us to go through the bay window one more time together. If I have to watch you walk away from me, I don't know if I can comeback from that. But If I had to watch you walk away knowing that we are done and have to watch you leave through our bay window for the last time by yourself without me, that would be it."

Maya - "Come here sweetie." Maya wraps her arms around Riley and gives her a huge tight hug. "Riley NOTHING and I mean NOTHING, will ever make me walk away." Tears begin to roll down Maya's face as well. "And I don't want you to ever think that again."

Riley breaks away from the hug and looks at Maya. "Maya I know you obviously know at least kinda where this is going to go. But you should probably at least hear it all before you say anything."

Maya - "Riley it doesn't matter. Nothing can ever break us. We're Riley and Maya, Maya and Riley, Thunder and Lightning, FOREVER."

Both girls now have tears flowing down their faces. There was silence between the 2 girls for a minute. Riley wipes away more tears before she finally lets it all out.

Riley - "Maya I love you." Riley surprises herself with how it just came out.

Maya - "But Riley we"

Riley - "No Maya listen. I know we have loved each other since day one. We've loved each other as friends, as best friends. as sisters. But this is different. I love you Maya...I'm in love with you."

Maya - "Wow."

Riley - "What?"

Maya - "Riley you were right about one thing."

This automatically scares Riley. She backs up and looks towards the ground and begins to cry.

Maya - "No Honey not that." Maya grabs Riley's hands. "Not that sweetie, never that. I will never leave you."

Riley looks up at Maya. "Then what?" She sniffs and wipes away more tears.

Maya - "I had a feeling where this might kinda go. But I didn't expect this. I thought you might tell me you had different feeling for me or you think you might have different feelings for me. I wasn't expecting you to tell me you were in love with me."

Both girls simply look at each other for a little while before Maya speaks again.

Maya - "How? Why? How long?...I'm sorry I'm just confused."

Riley - A couple nights ago something started happening to me. Right before you left you gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek."

Maya looked and her friend a little confused. "Riley we've done that a thousand times before if not more."

Riley - "I know. But this time was different."

Maya - "What was different?"

Riley - "The feeling it gave me. This surge of tingles just burst through me. But it also left me frozen. I didn't understand it at all. Then anytime you touched me after that I felt it. Whether you hugged me, grabbed my hands, anything."

Maya - "Tingly."

Riley - "Yes that's what I said tingly. But it wasn't your normal tingle."

Maya - "No. Tingly. That's what you said the other day at school you started walking away and I stopped you by grabbing your hand. You said it before you turned back around. I thought I heard you say it but when I asked you said nothing and I blew it off."

Riley - "Right." Riley said nodding her head. "But there's more. I started looking at you differently, thinking of you differently. I didn't understand. Ok remember yesterday morning? When I asked where the heck did that come from after calling you Peaches. and you thought that was weird?"

Maya - "That was weird. You sounded like you never called me that before."

Riley - "When you came in and I heard you, it put a huge smile on my face like usual. But when I turned and looked at you inside my head was Oh my god she's gorgeous! Now don't get me wrong, I've always known you were beautiful, anyone with a working set of eyeball could see that."

This seemed to make Maya blush a little. Seeing Maya blush brings a little smile to Riley's face.

Riley - But still it never came to me like that before. And that's when I said Where the heck did that come from. The thing is I thought I said that in my head as well.

Maya - "wait is this the reason why you didn't sleep well the night before?"

Riley - "Yes. But last night it all came together. Not right away but eventually."

Maya - "I kinda figured that with the kiss. But what exactly happened?"

Riley - "When we were sitting on the bench, when you first started drawing. I just thought of how blessed I was. How I was literally sitting in between one of God's amazing Phenomenons and the most beautiful and amazing person in the world. I loved the way you looked in the rays from the moonlight. Your hair glowed, your eyes sparkled. They always do but the moonlight just highlighted it. Then I looked at your lips. I thought your lips looked so wait why am I thinking of Maya's lips? Sorry that's what went through my head. I was still confused. And then when you had brought my camera for me. The way you said you knew I would want it late and you said you wanted to surprise me and make me happy. I still didn't exactly know why, but hearing you say that made my heart flutter. So I went out and started taking pictures. Over here, over there. At this angle, at that angle. And then I turned and was just stopped dead in my tracks cause I found the most perfect Picture I could ever take. It was everything. True absolute beauty in the sky and in the ground. The moon, Mars, the trees, the night sky, the fountain, the bench, and you sitting on the bench doing what you do best. Part of you being engulfed in the white light of the moon. Part of you being engulfed in the light red tint of mars. All I could think about was she is the most loving, kind, sweet, thoughtful, and beautiful person in the world. I love her so much. And that's when everything became clear. That's when I realized the love I was feeling for you was no longer just love for a best friend. I still love you as my best friend, but I now also love you much more than that."

After explaining everything Riley stops for a minute to see how Maya will react. She sees a curious smile form on Maya's face.

Riley - "What?

Maya - "And the kiss? How did the kiss make you feel?"

This question brings a smile to Riley's face. "It was beyond amazing. My heart raced, my knees went weak, I don't even know how to explain the feeling in my head. It took my breath away. I just knew this was a feeling I wanted to feel for the rest of my life. I never wanted it to end. But when it did I was back to being scared when I seen the look on your face and you wouldn't say anything."

Maya - "Riley you shocked the hell out of me. The last thing I ever expected you to do was kiss me that way. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to say. Honestly I don't know if I do now. Riley you know I love you."

Riley - "But you will never love me that way." Riley said disappointed.

Maya - "I don't know. I can't say for sure right now. This all very shocking and confusing to me."

Riley - "How did the kiss make you feel?"

Maya takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly when Riley asks her this. "I'm not completely sure. It felt nice. It felt very good. But I don't think I was able to feel it completely cause I was so shocked it was happening."

Riley - "If you can't return these feelings to me, which I completely understand if you can't. What happens to us?"

Maya - "What do you mean? We'll always be Riley and Maya."

Riley - "Will things still be the same? Will you still be comfortable around me as you always have knowing I feel this way towards you now? Will we still hug ad hold hands and"

Before Riley could finish her questions she finds herself wrapped in Maya's arms and Maya's lips on hers. The kiss lasted a little while, when the kiss ended both girls look at each other. It was Riley this time who touched her lips and looked at Maya shocked.

Riley - "Why did you do that?"

Maya - "Cause i wanted to feel everything without having shock and confusion blocking it."

Riley - "And?"

Tears begin to fall from Maya's eyes. "Thank you."

Riley - "For what?"

Maya - "For everything. For always being there for me. For never giving up on me. For always believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself. For always having hope for me even when I thought hope was for suckers. For loving me in every way possible. And most importantly showing me a love That I never knew existed, for me or in me. You are the best friend I could ever have and the best person I could ever spend my life with."

Riley - "Wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Maya looks at Riley and with huge smile says, "Riley Matthews, you are my everything and I love you with all my Heart."

Riley's eyes again fill with tears but this time tears of joy and happiness, "Peaches I love you so much."

The girls hug and hold each other tight. When the hug ends Riley looks into Maya's eyes. "So we're together now? Like together together."

Maya - "Yea Sweetie. Forever."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 6**

The girls have been sitting under their tree for a little while now just holding hands looking at the water below.

Riley - "Maya?"

Maya - "Yea Honey?"

Riley - "What changed your mind so quickly? I mean I'm very happy don't get me wrong, it's just you went from shocked and confused to kissing me and telling me you love me as well within a few minutes?"

Maya - "Riles I have been thinking a lot since the kiss last night. I fell asleep pretty quickly last night but was awake again shortly later thinking for a while. Then when you were in the shower this morning I was thinking as well."

Riley - "Pretty deeply too." Riley says laughing.

Maya - "Yea! You scared the crap out of me when you came back in." Maya laughed as well. "I also was thinking all day at school. I didn't even sleep in any of my classes today."

Riley - "Wow that's a first. I bet your teaches were surprised...What exactly were you thinking?"

Maya - I knew something was different, obviously. But I just couldn't process it exactly. I thought, could Riley's feelings really be changing towards me? We've always loved each other as friends, as best friends, and as sisters but could her feeling towards me be different now? If they are, could I ever return those feelings? Then I thought maybe she's just experimenting. Then I remembered how scared you were that this could change everything and might be the one thing that would cause me to walk away so I knew it wasn't experimenting. I just didn't know. Riley you have always been my everything. You have always been my favorite person in the world. I have loved you over half of my life. We have always felt the same way for each other and I had to know since your feelings have changed for me if I had feelings in me for you I didn't know about. I figured if I got to kiss you with no shock and no confusion blurring everything maybe I'd know.

Riley - "And you figured it all out in one kiss?" Riley asked with a small questioning smile.

Maya - "I felt everything as you said Riley. My heart racing, my knees were weak, my head unexplainable. But the most important thing was I knew i wanted to feel this way for the rest of my life and I knew I could only feel that way with you. Maybe it doesn't explain exactly everything right now but it explains enough. We can figure everything else out later together."

Riley - "I agree and I look forward to it Peaches."

Both girls smile and lean in for another kiss. When they parted Riley had a big smile on her face but it was replaced quickly with fear.

Maya - "Honey what's wrong?"

Riley - "I'm so happy Maya. I didn't think there was much of a chance this is the way things would turn out. But now that it has I couldn't be happier. But what do we do now?"

Maya understood immediately. "You mean how are we gonna tell people."

Riley - "I mean how are we gonna tell our friends and family. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Maya - "Riley Matthews doesn't care what most people will think? That's different."

Riley - "I know I usually care on how people look at me or think of me. But me and you? If someone doesn't like something about me and you they can piss off! I love you Maya. But I am worried on what my parents will think, about what your Mom and Shawn will think, even what our friends will think. What if they don't accept us?"

Maya - "What if some of them don't Riley? Will that change things?"

Riley looks at her at her new girlfriend with her eyebrows scrunched. "No Maya. Nothing will ever change this. But it will affect me if my family or your family or our friends can't accept us. And you can't tell me it won't affect you."

Maya thinks for a minute then looks back at Riley. "You're right. It would be devastating if any of them couldn't accept us. But I honestly don't think any of them will feel that way. But I'll tell ya what. We know how we feel about each other. We know we love each other in a whole different way now that we ever have. But this is still going to be very different for us for a little while. I feel we need to figure this out between ourselves first. Lets just leave this between me and you for a little while before we tell anybody else."

Riley - "We need to figure this out because we're best friends turned girlfriends? Or is it because we're both girls?"

Maya - "In a way both. But I really don't feel this is a gay thing or a straight thing or a bi sexual thing. It's simply a Riley and Maya thing. Before last night I never thought of us this way, but honestly does any 2 people in this type of relationship make more sense?"

Riley - "No. There's no better 2 than Peaches and Honey." Riley smiles again, this time bigger than ever.

Maya smiles at her friend's words. "I agree. But it is different even if we don't look at it that way. And it's not only because we're both girls but it's because we're taking everything we've had and now elevating it to a whole different kind of relationship. So much will stay the same because we'll always be best friends no matter what kind of relationship we're in. But there's a huge difference in just being friends and being in a romantic relationship and so much is going to change as well. And being in a romantic relationship is a lot more than just Kissing, holding hands, and cuddling."

Riley - "I know that."

Maya - "So let's do that together obviously, but just between me and you to begin with. Lets understand this new relationship between us better before we tell everyone. Does that make any sense?"

Riley - "Yea I think so...Yea I understand. Plus I kinda like the fact we have something secret like this between us for a little while. It's kind of sexy." Riley says mischievously.

Maya - "Riley Matthews!" Maya looks at her a little surprised. "Ooh I think I'm gonna like this side of you." Maya returns the smile.

The girls stay sitting under the tree for a little while just talking and being with each other. With Maya sitting with her back up against the tree and her legs stretched out Riley decides to lay down on her back with her head on Maya's lap. Riley closes her eyes and soaks in the sun in her face. She then gets a smile on her face. Maya notices.

Maya - "What's that smile for sweetie? "

Riley - "Just enjoying this."

Maya - "Enjoying what Honey?"

Riley - "This whole new happiness"

Maya then caresses Riley's cheek with her fingers.

Riley - "Peaches?"

Maya - "Yes Sweetie?"

Riley - "Did ya wanna go back to my place for dinner?"

Maya - "Hmmmm, no."

Riley - "Really? Why not?"

Maya - "Cause I'd rather do something else with my mouth."

This shocks Riley and she pops up onto her knees immediately and looks at Maya with her eyes so wide Maya thought they might literally fall out of her head.

Maya was shocked about Riley's reaction. "Riley what the hell?!" then Maya was shocked again when she realizes what Riley thought she meant. "RILEY MATTHEWS! You little pervert! I didn't mean that!"

Riley - "Oh...Ok then." Riley looked a little more relieved.

Maya - "I meant this." Maya put her hand behind Riley's head and pulled her face towards her own and kissed her. The kiss lasted a short time cause Maya couldn't help but break up the kiss by laughing.

Riley "What?"

Maya - "I just can't believe you thought that's what I meant. Who would have thought if we ever got into a relationship like this you would be the first to not only kiss me but have the first dirty thought?"

Riley - "It wasn't my fault I thought that. It was the way you said that."

Maya - "You should have seen your eyes! They were so wide I thought they were gonna fall out of your head!" Maya continues to laugh.

Riley - "Stop laughing at me... Can I ask you a question?"

Maya - "Of course."

Riley - "Does it scare you?"

Maya looks at her a little surprised at the question. "The thought of my first time?"

Riley - "Yea."

Maya - "Honestly I haven't thought about it much. Have you? Have you thought about us already?" Maya asked the last part of the question with real wonder and surprise.

Riley - "No. Not until you said what you said and I thought you meant something completely different." Riley says a little hysterically.

Maya - "Calm down sweetie, we are a long ways from that. But when it does happen, I am happy to know now it will be with the person who is my everything."

Riley smiles at what Maya says then moves in and kisses her again. "I can so get use to doing that." And then she thinks for a few seconds. "You know it's going to be very hard not being able to do that while we're keeping it a secret."

Maya - "I know. I'm already hooked on Riley kisses." Maya says, then grabs a hold of Riley's shirt a and yanks her back into another kiss.

They hang out a little while longer then decide to grab a bite to eat quick at the deli across the street then walk back to Riley's. On their way they walked hand in hand and talked.

Maya - "Riles?"

Riley - "Yea Peaches?"

Maya - "You gonna be able to keep this a secret til we decide to let people know?"

Riley - "Yes, we already discussed this." She looked at Maya questionably.

Maya - "I know sweetie but you aren't the greatest person to lie or keep a secret. I'm sorry I don't mean to be mean it's just true."

Riley stops walking causing Maya to stop as well. Riley then wraps her arms around Maya's waist looks into her eyes and says "The only thing I'm gonna have trouble with is keeping my lips off of yours." She kisses Maya again.

Maya - "You're quite the sweet talker there Riles."

Riley - "Only to the one who holds my heart."

Riley then kisses Maya on the forehead, turns around and starts walking again. Maya swore her heart skipped a beat. "Wow." Maya says to herself quietly suddenly feeling hers cheeks blush.

Eventually the 2 girls find themselves at the bottom of the fire escape underneath the bay window.

Maya - "Well I'd say that was a great first night as a couple."

Riley - "Best night ever...Me and you tomorrow night too or are we hanging with the guys and Smackle?"

Maya - "Tomorrow we should probably hang with the gang. But Friday we'll finish our project then it's you and me all night."

Riley - "Sounds great. I Love you Maya."

Maya - "I love you too Riley."

Maya reaches up and cuffs the side of her head bringing her face down to hers. They give each other one last kiss of the night before Riley climbs up to her bay window. Maya waits at the bottom watching Riley climbing up. Right before Riley enters the bay window she turns around and blows Maya a kiss. At the bottom Maya blows her a kiss in return. Riley climbs through the bay window and Maya turns and walks home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there it is, Riley's and Maya's new world has begun. Hope everyone is enjoying. Please leave reviews, let me know what ya like and even dislike. Your opinions are wanted. Thanx for reading. Hope you continue reading as I continue the story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 7**

Riley's alarm clock goes off, she turns over and shuts it off. She immediately has a smile on her face and thinks of her girlfriend. The thought of Maya Hunter not only being her best friend but now her girlfriend makes her giggle. She decides to give Maya a quick text before she gets out of bed.

 **Honey - Good Morning Peaches! I can't wait to see you. I Love You! :)**

Riley then gets out of bed starts to get ready for school. After taking her shower and getting dressed, Riley looks at herself in the mirror. "Ok, normal. Gotta act normal. Can't let anyone think that I'm hiding anything. I can do this. I can do this for me and Maya." Just the thought of Maya brings an enormous smile on Riley's face. Riley then heads down for breakfast with her family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley makes her way into the kitchen.

Riley - "Good morning family." Riley says with a smile.

Topanga - "Good morning daughter of mine. You seem to be back to normal. You get a good night sleep?"

Riley - "I did. And I feel a lot better now."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "You and Maya get some more work done on the project last night?"

Riley - "We did. I think it's going very well. I think you will be very pleased with our work daddy."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Our work or your work?" Cory asks looking at his daughter questionably.

Riley - "Our work dad. Maya is doing her share I promise."

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Good."

Topanga brings her daughter her breakfast and sits it down in front of her, Riley begins to eat. "So what did you guys do after homework last night?"

Riley - "Not much. Just went and hung out at the park for a while, then grabbed a bite to eat at a deli."

Mr Matthews/Cory - "Down at the crick?" Cory asked his daughter a little surprised.

Riley - "Yea? What's wrong with that?"

Mr. Matthews/Cory - "Nothing. It's just you guys haven't hung out down there forever."

Riley - "I know. It just popped in my head yesterday and I guess I got a little nostalgic. Maya was a little surprised too when we ended up there."

Auggie - "Hey Riley?"

Riley - "Yes Auggie."

Auggie - "Could you take me and Ava to the park this weekend?"

Riley - "Oh, umm, I think Maya and I was going to hang out but I'm sure we could take you guys out for a little bit."

Just then Riley feels her phone buzzing in her pockert.

 **Peaches - Hey Honey! I kinda overslept. Can you just meet me at Topanga's? Just gonna grab some coffee and a donut this morning. I Love You too ;)**

Riley - "Huh."

Topanga - "Is that Maya? Everything ok Sweetie?"

Riley - "Yea I guess she wants me to meet her at the Bakery. She overslept. She's just gonna grab a coffee and a donut this morning."

Riley takes one last quick bite of her of her breakfast. "Sorry I can't finish breakfast this morning mom. But I need to head out."

Topanga - "It's ok sweetie. Just make sure you guys get to school on time."

Riley - "We will. Bye mom, see you soon daddy. Bye Auggie."

Auggie - "Riley?"

Riley - "Yea Auggie?"

Auggie - "Will you ask Maya about taking me and Ava to the park?"

Riley smiles at her little brother. "Yes Auggie. We'll let you know after school."

Riley grabs her backpack, gives her family a quick wave, and out the door she goes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley makes it to the Bakery and starts heading down the stairs. She is surprised to find Maya waiting at the bottom of the stairs instead of in the Bakery.

Riley - "Morning Peaches." Riley greets her girlfriend with a smile. "Why aren't you inside?"

Maya - "I already got my coffee and a cappuccino for you. French Vanilla." Maya gives Riley her drink and a smile.

Riley takes the drink. "Thanks, I gotta a really good night sleep last night so I don't really need it but I won't pass it up."

The 2 girls then head up the stairs and towards the Subway Station.

Riley - So you overslept this morning?"

Maya looked at her girlfriend a little hesitantly. "Not exactly."

Riley looks at Maya confused. "You lied to me?"

Maya - I just didn't want anything to look suspicious at all in case your parents might have seen the text."

Riley not completely understanding asks, "So why am I meeting you here instead of you coming over to my place like every morning?"

Maya - "I realized after getting home last night while I was laying in bed that we didn't come up with a story last night about what we did."

Riley now very confused asks Maya, "We have to come up with a story?"

Maya - "Until we decide to tell people what's going on between us, we have to come up with stories on what we do when we have our alone time so we don't end up saying 2 different things causing suspicion. I didn't know what you told your mom and dad we did last night so I didn't want to come in later and say something different. "

Riley - "That makes sense."

Maya - "So what did you tell them?"

Riley - "I just told them we went to the park and then grabbed a bite to eat at a deli."

Maya - "So basically the truth?"

Riley - "Basically. I obviously didn't tell them what happened. My dad was surprised when I told him where we went. I just told him it popped in my head and I was feeling nostalgic."

Maya - "It's probably a good idea we keep it as close as we can to the truth."

The girls have arrived at the subway station and hops on the Subway. They find a seat and continue talking.

Riley - "Oh hey Auggie was wondering if we could take him and Ava to the park this weekend?"

Maya - "Yea sure. When does he wanna go?"

Riley - "Not sure. I don't think it's for anything specific so I thought we could just take them Saturday morning."

Maya - "Ok."

The girls sit in silence for a couple minutes before Riley speaks up. "Maya?"

Maya - "Yea Riles?"

Riley - "You really want this don't you? You're not just doing this because you think it might hurt me if you didn't feel the same way are you?"

Maya - "Riley this isn't exactly the time to start a conversation about this."

Hearing this Riley turns her gaze to the subway floor looking very disappointed. "Oh...Ok."

Maya - "I'm sorry sweetie that came out horribly wrong. I just meant we're almost to school and we shouldn't start a conversation we can finish for the time being."

Riley looks up at Maya and nods her head. "Of course. I understand."

The subway stops at their destination and 2 girls get off. As they begin to walk through the station Maya stops.

Riley - "What's wrong Peaches?"

Maya grabs Riley's hand. "Come here." She then leads Riley into the women's bathroom.

Maya then searches the bathroom to make sure no one else is in there with them.

Riley - "Maya what's going on? We need to get to school, we can't be late."

Maya grabs both of Riley's hands. "I'm sorry for what I said. I want you to know that I want nothing more in my life than to be with you Riley Matthews. I love you with all my heart. And I am all in."

This makes Riley squeal with delight. "I love you so much Maya."

Maya - "Since I'm not gonna be able to do this all day..." Maya wraps her arms around Riley's waist, pulls her in to herself and gives her a passionate kiss. When he kiss ends and they break away from each other both girls seem dazed. Riley smiles at Maya but then gets a quizzical look on her face.

Maya - "What's that look for?"

Riley - "I don't know if that makes it easier or harder now."

Maya smiles knowing exactly what Riley means. "How about this? Every morning before we make it to school we find a place where we can share a kiss." Maya looks around the bathroom."Somewhere besides here." Both girls laugh at this.

Riley - "I love that idea."

Maya - "Alright we should probably get going."

Maya grabs Riley's hand and heads towards the door but Riley doesn't budge. This confuses Maya and she turns back towards Riley. "What are you doing? Aren't you afraid we'll be late?"

Riley - "We'll be fine. I want one more."With Riley already holding Maya's hand she Pulls Maya towards her and wraps her arms around Maya's neck and gives her another kiss.

When the kiss is done Maya looks into Riley's eyes. "You take my breath away Riles."

Riley - "I know the feeling Peaches."

With that the girls make their way to school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I just felt this was a perfect way to end it. Hope everyone is enjoying it! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 8**_

Riley and Maya have just entered Riley's bedroom. The school day is over and it has been a week since they have been a couple and they have been able to keep everything as normal as it has been according to how other people would look at it. They throw their backpacks onto Riley's bed and Maya takes her place in their precious bay window. As Maya is sitting Riley walks over to her and sneaks in a quick kiss surprising Maya.

Maya - "Riley what are you doing?" She asks looking worried and looking towards Riley's bedroom door.

Riley - "I figure if we keep them to little quick kisses we can get by with it here. I mean as long as we don't have full on make out sessions where my parents can walk in on since they're pigs and don't know how to knock, we should be fine." Riley half whispers.

This made Maya beam a little. "Well then if that's the case." Maya grabbed Riley by her shirt and gently pulled her in and gave her a quick loving kiss of her own.

Riley smiled at this as well. "Alright we should get working on our homework."

Maya - "Sweetie can we do it tomorrow? I just wanna have some we time before I go. I have to do something tonight so I can't stay as long as I usually would."

Riley looks at her girlfriend questionably. "What is it you have to do?"

Maya got a little worried look on her face before she answered. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't tell you right now. I will tell you and I will tell you soon. It's just I have to take care of it before I do."

Riley wasn't sure how she felt about this. "Why can't you just tell me now? Is it something bad?"

Maya - "Honey if it was something bad do you think I would tell you at all?"

Riley was shocked at what Maya just said and her facial expression told Maya just that.

Maya - "Oh boy that sounded wrong. I'm sorry baby I didn't mean that."

Riley - "Are you sure you didn't mean that? And is there or has there been some bad things you have kept from me?"

Maya - "Of course not Riles. I have never kept anything from you and I really hope you know that. I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that."

Riley - Ok then. Out the window right now." She points towards the window they always come and go from.

Maya looks hurt. "You're kicking me out?"

Riley - "Of course not. You wanted some we time and so do I. Plus there is something I wanted to talk to you about anyways. And now this kinda brought something else up I wanna talk to you about, so lets go."

Maya looks at her a little cautiously. "Ok. You're not mad at me?"

Riley - "No babe, I'm not mad at you." And before they got up to leave Riley planted another quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips to reassure her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On their way to their alone place Riley brought up the first thing she wanted to talk to Maya about. "Peaches?"

Maya - "Yes Pumpkin?"

Riley - "There is something I wanna talk to you about once we get to our place, but with what you said up in my bedroom, that has brought something else to my attention I need to talk to you about now."

Maya - "Ok Honey. What is it?"

The girls continue to walk but Riley is now looking at Maya very seriously. "It's the whole Riley Committee thing. It needs to stop. I know you guys did this to protect me from the real world, but I'm growing Maya. I'm getting older and some things need to change. I'm not 7 years old anymore. I'm not 10, and I'm not even 13 anymore. I'm 16, which means in 2 years I'm going to be an adult. And as much as I would love to stay all rainbows, unicorns, cotton candy, and puppies, And thinking that the world and the people in it is only good, I know better than that. When bad things happen in the world, or when bad things happen to you guys specifically, or if a day comes that one of you guys have done something bad yourself, you need to tell me and you guys need to know that I can handle it. So the whole Riley Committee crap stops and it stops now. And I need you to promise me that."

Maya has now stopped walking and with her so did Riley. She grabs Riley's hand and looks her dead in the eye. "Fine if that is what you want, then I promise you it will stop...On one condition."

Riley - "No Maya. No conditions. It just stops. I mean it."

Maya - "Riley Matthews I have listened to what you have to say and now it's your turn to listen to me. If that is what you want then it's done. On one condition."

Riley is upset that there has to be a condition for this to happen and it is apparent by the look on her face. "Fine Maya. What is your one condition?"

Maya - "I understand that we all grow, and we get older, and we mature. But you have to promise" Maya chokes up a little and this surprises Riley cause she doesn't understand anything that has to do with this conversation that could bring Maya to cry. With tears forming a little in Maya eyes, she continues. "You have to promise me that you will never COMPLETELY change. Because it's the puppies, rainbows, unicorns, and cotton candy, Riley that I have always loved. And even though it hasn't been very long, it's the one I fell in love with. And I could never live in a world without at least a version of that Riley." When Maya finishes a few tears have made their way down her cheeks.

Holding back a few tears of her own, Riley answers. "Ok, I can live with that condition. I never wanna take anything away from you Maya. And I don't wanna lose that part of me completely either. So we're good?"

Maya - "Yea Honey, we're good."

The girls continue their walk to their "special place".

The girls finally make it to their destination. Their tree down by the crick.

Maya - "Alright Riles. WHat do ya have to talk about with me now?"

Riley - "Oh no, that can wait a little while. As much as I love the quick kisses before school and now in my bedroom, mamma needs some full on Maya make out lip action first. Mamma needs her fix." Riley says with a huge smile.

Maya bursts out laughing. "Mamma?"

Riley - "Yea mamma, now get over here and give mamma her fix."

Maya - "That isn't gonna become a thing is it?"

Riley - "Not sure yet. Doesn't matter. Now get over here."

Maya - "Well I ain't gonna complain about that." Maya walks over and wraps her arms around Riley and just as she is about to kiss her she pulls back. "Wait a minute. Is make out time first because what you have to talk to me about is going to upset me?"

Riley - "No. I just need me some Maya lips time."

Maya - "Ok then."

So the girls enjoy some passionate make out time for a while. When they finally part from the session they simply lay back and take some time to catch their breath.

Maya - "Riley sweetheart."

Riley - "Hmm?"

Maya - "I would love nothing more than to continue that and then just be here with you doing whatever else, but I gotta take care of that thing soon. So if there is something else you need to talk to me about, we should probably talk about it now."

Riley - "Ok. Here it is. We have been a couple for a week now."

Maya nods her head. "Correct."

Riley - "It has also been a week since you last spent the night at my house. Why is that Peaches? Are you afraid of something now?"

Maya - "No baby I'm not afraid of anything. It's just at some point we are going to be telling everybody about us. And that includes most importantly my parents and yours."

Riley nods in agreement. "Right."

Maya - "And your father use to chase Lucas out of your bedroom window even before you guys became a couple. I"m not sure how our parents are going to react when we tell them. I don't even know if I'm gonna be allowed in your room once we tell them." Riley tries to say something but Maya cuts her off. "Just let me continue. I don't wanna do anything to disrespect your parents or that will put us in a bad situation once we do tell them."

Riley - "I really don't think much is gonna change once we tell them Maya."

Maya - "Riley, you don't want anymore Riley Committee. You wanna grow, you wanna mature, then you have to really look at things differently. Once we tell our parents that we are a couple, there's a chance we might not be able to hang out in your room alone anymore, and there's a huge chance that I won't be allowed to spend the night and sleep in the same bed with you anymore. I'm sorry Honey but this is real life. And it's more than likely what's gonna happen."

Riley was not happy about this at all. "You're right Peaches. It sucks. I mean it's you, not just some random boy from school. It should be different. I wish we could take advantage of the fact that they don't know now and have you spend the night as much as possible now, but that would be wrong...I don't know if I can wait 2 years to be able to wake up in your arms or to have you wake up in mine."

Maya - "2 years?"

Riley - "Well yea. College is in 2 years and we always said we wanted to be roommates. I figured now more than ever that was still the plan." Riley said this with a ton of hope in her eyes.

Maya - "Of course it is Pumpkin."

Riley - "GOOD!" she says with another big Riley smile.

Maya - "So have you thought about our future a lot the last week?"

Riley got a look on her face that was a combination of a little bit of worry and some embarrassment. "Yea."

Maya was curious about the look on Riley's face when answering the question. "Why did you look that way when I asked that?"

With pretty much the same look Riley answers again. "Well actually I have thought about it a lot and way into it."

Maya is very interested now. "Really? Like how much and how far?"

Riley - "Everyday while at school and every night while I'm in bed. I've thought about us being roommates during college, getting our own place after college, us proposing to each other, me proposing to you and you proposing to me, us getting married, us having kids...Does that scare you?"

Maya - "Honestly if it was anyone else telling me they have already thought about all that in the first week we were together I would be running for the hills."

Riley - "Run for the hills. Who says run for the hills?"

Maya squints her eyes and Riley and growls playfully. "GRRRRRRAAHH."

Riley - "RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

Both girls laugh at the inside joke.

Maya - "But since it is you Pumpkin, No I am not scared. We Have been the greatest best friends in the Universe, I don't care what your dad or my dad says, for over half our lives. And as this relationship between us grows, we will eventually take the title of greatest relationship from your mom and dad as well."

Riley - "Wow with that confidence I don't think I should ever question anything again to you about us."

Maya takes a quick look at her phone. "Crap. I'm sorry sweetie. I would love to keep talking and being with you but I have to go take care of that thing, so we gotta head back to your place now. I promise I will get a hold of you first thing tomorrow though."

Riley grins again. "You gonna walk me home first?"

Maya - "Of course! What kind of Girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Riley - "I Love You Peaches."

Maya - "And I love Pumpkin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley and Maya are now underneath the fire escape of Riley's bay window. Riley turns to Maya and sticks out her lower lip in a pout. "I really wish you didn't have to go early."

Maya - "I'm sorry sweetie but I promise to make it up to you somehow."

Riley sighs over exaggeratedly and says "It's ok. I'll survive MAYBE."

Maya laughs. "How about I try and swing by before I head home after everything is done. We can have a short little "pow wow" out on the fire escape before i head home for the night?"

Riley - "I would love that. But since I don't know what you're doing or where you're going, I don't want you to feel like you have to. So if you're too tired or just don't feel like it, I won't be mad if you don't."

Maya wraps her arms around Riley's waist. "I'll do what I can." Then she brings her in and gives her a kiss. "I Love you Riles."

Riley - I love you too babe."

Riley then climbs the fire escape up to her bay window and just as before when she makes it to the top, she looks over and blows a kiss to her girlfriend. Maya waiting at the bottom blows her a kiss back before heading out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little after midnight Maya makes her way up the fire escape to her girlfriend's bay window. As she gets to the window itself she looks in and sees that Riley is already asleep. She knocks lightly at first, when Riley doesn't move she knocks a little louder. Still Riley doesn't move. So she lifts up the window and with the sound the window makes Riley jumps up immediately and is ready to scream. "It's just me sweetie!" Maya says in a yelling whisper. Riley calms down as soon as she hears Maya's voice.

Riley - "Baby you scared me half to death. I waited up til 11:00. By then I didn't think you were coming."

Maya - "Sorry Pumpkin. The thing took longer than I expected."

Riley walks over to the bay window where Maya was still standing on the outside of. "Did you get everything figured out?"

Maya - "I did. It all went pretty well."

Riley - "Can you tell me what it was all about then?" She asks hesitantly

Maya - "Not yet but soon I promise. Now grab your pillows and blankets and come out here with me for a little while."

Riley - "ok, give me a second." Riley grabs her blanket and all of her pillows and throws them out the window where Maya is then climbs out herself.

On the fire escape Maya is placing some of the pillows up against the building where they will lean up against and some on the fire escape where they will be sitting. Riley makes her way out and the 2 sit and get comfortable next to each other and cuddle up together in the blanket.

Riley turns her head and looks at her girlfriend. "Maya please don't get mad for me asking, but if you took care of everything tonight, why can't you tell me now what it was."

Maya - "I thought you said you trusted me?"

Riley - "I do, you know I do."

Maya - "Then trust me when I say right now isn't the right time. But I promise it will be soon."

Riley just looks at her a little strangely then turns away and says "Ok."

Riley - "Thank you for coming back. Sorry I was asleep. I tried to stay awake. I figured you got too tired and just went home."

Maya cuddles up to Riley's side. "Yea sorry again. Honestly I am tired and thought about going straight home, but I just had to come see my Honey one more time before calling it a night."

Riley now laying her head on top of Maya's answers. "Well I'm glad you did. Even if you did scare the bejesus out of me."

Maya - "I knocked twice. I didn't want to pound just in case your parents might have heard. So what did you do the rest of the night?"

Riley - "I went down and had dinner with my family. They were already halfway done but there was still plenty left for me. Then I came back up here and watched a few show episodes online, then thought more about our future as I waited for you."

Riley knew that Maya was smiling so she smiled as well.

Maya - "I can feel you smiling on my head." She giggles. "Whatcha smiling about?"

Riley - "I know you were smiling. When you smile I smile."

Maya - "You can't even see my face. How did you know I was smiling?"

Riley - "I know cause I can feel it...In my heart."

Maya began to lift her head forcing Riley to lift hers as well. Maya looks right at Riley and says "You are truly the most amazing person ever. Thank you."

Riley - 'For what?"

Maya now sitting up more again. "Everything. But especially taking the chance and kissing me for the first time. And under the "Double Moon" of all places! That is by far the most romantic thing ever in history past, present, or future. I don't care what anyone says."

Riley gives a small smile then looks down.

Maya - "What?"

Riley looks back at Maya again. "You remember that night, before I kissed you, I questioned you? Are we really forever? Is it really true that nothing could ever cause you to walk away from me?"

Maya nods. "Yea. I couldn't believe you were asking me these questions. And I really didn't understand them just coming out of no where like that."

Riley - "Well before that, I was questioning myself. Should I tell you? Should I tell you now? Should I wait? And then I thought, if there was even a little chance of you feeling the same way, what night which place would be better than now and under the "Double Moon" to find out."

Maya smiles wide. "You really thought that?"

Riley - "Yea."

Maya - "I'm sorry."

Riley looks at Maya confused now. "Sorry about what?"

Maya - "For the way I reacted."

Riley - "Babe you don't have to be sorry. If roles were reversed I'm sure I would have reacted the same way. I came with everything out of no where and shocked you. Confused you. You never have to be sorry for the way you reacted. It was completely an acceptable way to react."

Maya - "I Love You so much."

Riley - "I Love You too Peaches. Forever."

Maya - "I wish I didn't have to but I still have to walk home, so I should get going."

Riley - "Are you sure? I understand why you don't want to stay, but it's late and I will worry about you walking home by yourself."

Maya - "Riley I can't stay with your parents not knowing about us yet. It wouldn't be right."

Riley - "Fine. At least call a cab. I'll pay for it. That way you don't have to walk and I don't have to worry. Then you can stay a little longer as well." Riley smiled with the last part she just said.

Maya smiled as well. "Ok sweetie. Thank you."

Riley - "Anything for you my love."

Maya eyes lit up and sparkled with that one. So Maya called the cab and they said it would be about 20 minutes before they got there. They spent the rest of that time cuddling and kissing. When the cab finally arrived Maya really didn't want to leave and Riley really didn't want her to, but they knew it would only be a few hours before they were back together again the next day. They both got up from their sitting position gave each other one last good night kiss and Then Maya was climbing down the fire escape. When she was at the bottom before she got into the cab, she looked up and seen Riley looking over the railings down to her. She blew her a kiss and Riley blew one back. They mouthed I Love You to each other before she got into the cab and headed home. Riley then threw her pillows and blankets back through the bay window into her room and crawled back into her room. she then climbed into bed but before she even tried to go to sleep she texted Maya one more time.

 **Honey - I miss you already! I Love You So Much! Thank you again for coming by. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Good Night My Sweet Peaches :)**

It was only a minute or 2 before her phone buzzed with a returning text.

 **Peaches - Anything for you Sweetie :) Tomorrow can't come fast enough. I Love You too! Good Night My Sweet Princess :)**

With that Riley smiled again, pulled the covers up tight and when to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For those of you who are following this story, sorry it took so long for the new chapter. I have been working on a handful of others as well. Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Girl Meets A Whole New World - Chapter 9**_

 _ **(One week later from the last chapter)**_

Riley is sitting on her bed when her best friend/girlfriend comes through the bay window. Maya looks at the bedroom door quick making sure it was shut and no one else was going to be coming in. "Hey babe." She says to Riley with bright smile. She walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

Riley - "Peaches. You've been busy all day. Do I get to know what you were doing? Or is this something else I have to wait on?"

Maya rolls her eyes and grabs Riley by the hand. "C'mon sweetie." She heads back towards the bay window.

Riley - "Wait! Where are we going?"

Maya stops and turns back to Riley, grabs her face gently and gives her another kiss, this time just a tad bit longer and more loving. When she was finished Riley just smiles and looks at her dreamingly.

Riley - "That wasn't an answer...but I'm not complaining."

Maya - "Good. Now lets go." She grabs Riley's hand again and rushes out of the bay window.

As Maya and Riley are walking, Riley asks Maya every once in a while where they are going. Maya just looks at her girlfriend and smiles. Every time this happens it leaves Riley with mixed emotions. She loves it with Maya looks at her and gives her her gorgeous smile, it always leaves her warm and fuzzy, but then she is left a little annoyed because Maya isn't answering her. They make it to the Subway station and hops aboard the number 9. Riley finds this a little odd because she knows this will take them to NYU. When the subway stops at their destination they get off and walk the rest of the way to the college dorms.

Riley - "Ok Peaches, we're obviously going to visit my Uncle Josh. Can you please tell me why we're going to visit my Uncle Josh?"

Maya - "You're always cute Honey, but especially when you are trying to figure things out. Your dimples come out more." Maya giggles.

Riley just glares at her. "Are you gonna give me answers at all? Or are you gonna just keep frustrating me."

Maya stops which causes Riley to stop too. Riley thinks she's finally gonna get some answers but Maya just walks up to her and a plants a very passionate kiss on her lips. When Maya breaks away from the kiss she sees that Riley is in a daze. She takes advantage of this and grabs her hand and finishes walking to the dorm. As they make it into the building they head to the elevator. The doors open and the girls walk on. Riley finally snaps out of the daze Maya's kiss gave her and mildly snaps.

Riley - "That's it!" Riley reaches for a button on the wall inside the elevator but Maya quickly stops her by grabbing her hand.

Maya - Don't you dare stop this elevator." Maya looks at her wide eyed. "I hate elevators to begin with. If you stop this thing I will lose it."

Riley - "Then tell me what we're doing here!"

The elevator stops on their floor. The door opens and Maya grabs Riley hand again and runs to Josh's room. They stop outside His room and Riley is literally about to lose it. She grabs Maya by the arms and gently shakes her. "Tell me right now what the hell we're doing here!"

Maya - "Alright Pumpkin calm down. Damn when did you become so impatient?"

Riley - "Oh I don't know Maya! Probably after the 6th time I ask you what we were doing and not getting an answer."

Maya - "Alright sweetie, everything gets answered now...First of all last week when I had to leave early and get something taken care of, I had to come here and talk to Josh,"

Riley didn't like this at all, she gave Maya a questioning glare. "You left me early to come and talk to my Uncle who you have had feelings for, for how long now? Why?!"

Now it was Maya's turn to get a little mad. "Riley Matthews you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. I would never do that to you,"

Riley calms down some. "You're right. I'm sorry Maya. But please tell me why then you had to talk to Josh."

Maya - "I told him about us."

Riley - "WHAT?! W"

Maya cuts her off by covering her mouth. "Riley we're in a dorm. People live here all around us. You can't be yelling."

Riley - "Maya it was your idea to keep this to ourselves for a while. Yes I agreed to it because I believe it's the right thing to do. So why would you tell Josh?"

Maya - "There was a couple reasons. Number 1 I felt I had to apologize to him."

Riley didn't understand. "Apologize? Why would you have to apologize to him? Are you sorry that this happened?"

Maya - "What?! No of course not! Riley me and you being together is by far the most amazing thing that has ever or will ever happen to me. But me and Josh has the whole long game thing going and I thought I needed to apologize to him that it wasn't gonna happen any more."

Riley - "Oh. So what did he say."

Maya - "At first he didn't seem to happy about it. He asked me why after all this time that I wanted to be with him. I told him that I was now with someone and was crazy madly in love with this person and was gonna be with this person for the rest of my life."

All anger and confusion was now gone from Riley. She was once again filled with warmth, love, butterflies, and fuzzy feelings. Her Riley smile was clear across her face and the sparkle was back in her eyes. But the smile leaves and eyebrows scrunch together. "What did he say about that?"

Maya - "Oh that's the kicker! He looks me dead in the eyes and says, you and Riley are together now aren't you?'

Riley's eyes go wide. "He said that?" She barely whispers out.

Maya - "Yup. And I'm pretty sure I gave him the same look you're giving me right now."

Riley - "How did he know?"

Maya - "That was exactly the question I asked him. He told me that there was only one person that could make me say those things."

Riley - "He thought we had feelings for each other before?"

Maya - "Not exactly but he said he always thought that we'd be the perfect couple."

Riley - "I wonder if anyone else has ever thought that?"

Maya - "Don't know, but the more I think about it, it wouldn't surprise me. Now, lets go in." Maya motioned with her head as she grabbed the door knob. As she was about to open the door Riley stopped her.

Riley - "Maya we can't just walk in, you gotta knock! And this still doesn't explain why we're here now."

Maya stops and looks at her girlfriend. "Riles, Josh isn't here, but he does know we're coming. Now go inside and I'll explain everything else then." Maya opens the door and allows Riley to go in first. Riley walks in as Maya followed behind.

Riley walks in and sees what's going on and stops dead in her tracks. "Uh Maya? I'm pretty sure Josh is here, and is expecting someone special as well." Riley says as she looks around her Uncle's dorm. She sees a very romantic Candle lit dinner, dimmed lights, and soothing music playing in the background.

Maya walks up behind Riley and hugs her from behind. "I told Josh how we really only have one spot to go to that we can have some alone time together since we haven't told anyone about us yet. I also told him I wanted to do something a little special for you but we can't exactly go out since, again we're keeping us a secret right now. So I asked him if he could help me out at all. So he's letting us use his dorm room for a little while tonight."

Riley looks at her girlfriend in amazement. "You mean you did this for me? For us?"

Maya - "I did. Do you like?"

Riley gives Maya one of her ear to ear smiles. "Maya, I love it. Wait, you cooked?" She asked looking at Maya questionably/

Maya just giggles. "I did. I have been watching a lot of "how to" videos. I hope I did a good job, but if the food sucks we can order pizza...Is pizza by candle light still romantic?"

Riley wraps her arms around Maya's neck. "Peaches, you could have made me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and served them with Yoohoo and it would have been romantic in this setting."

Maya - "Seriously? So I did all this extra work for nothing?" She asks playfully.

Riley - "Not for nothing, for me...For us, and I love you for that. This means a lot to me Peaches. Thank you." Riley then bends down and places a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. After a few moments they break away.

Maya - "Well what do ya say we find out if I'm a good chef then or not."

Riley - "Sounds good. Let me just get the pizza place number ready now just in case."

Maya's jaw drops as she looks at Riley. "Thanks for the faith Honey."

Riley - "I'm just saying." Riley giggles.

Maya walks over to the table and pulls out a chair for Riley. Riley walks over and takes a seat.

Riley - "Thank you Maya."

Maya - You're welcome Sweetheart." She bends down and gives her a peck on the lips.

Maya goes out to the kitchen and brings back 2 plates of food for Riley and herself. She places Riley's in front her then takes her own over to her place at the table. As she sits down she looks over to Riley.

Riley - "Wow babe this looks amazing and smells great."

Maya smiles at Riley's compliments. "Thank you Sweetie. Now take a bite and tell me how it tastes."

Riley takes a bite. "Oh my god Peaches this is delicious!"

Maya a little surprised takes a bite herself. "Wow! It really is. You can't ever tell your dad about this."

This completely dumbfounds Riley. "Ok?...Why not?"

Maya - "Because, this proves that I can listen and follow instructions well if I want to. If he knows that he'll expect me to do better in school." She laughs as she finishes her comment.

Riley rolls her eyes. "Maya you have already been doing much better in school lately. Plus my dad has always known you could do better than what you did for so long."

Maya - "Yea yea."

Riley's face suddenly turns a little more serious. "Sooo, Uncle Josh isn't going to tell anyone right?"

Maya reaches across the table and grabs Riley's hand. "No Honey. he knows we're taking our time and working out some things and we will tell everybody when we're ready. He promised he won't say a word to anyone."

Riley - "Good."

Maya - "He does wanna talk to you soon though. So maybe text him later tonight or tomorrow. You guys can make plans to get together."

Riley - "He wants to talk to me about us?" She asks.

Maya - "Maybe. Or maybe he's just your Uncle who loves you and wants to hang out."

The girls finish eating and continue to talk for a little while.

Riley - "Thanks again Peaches. The dinner was incredible and the setting is beautiful."

Maya - "Well I'm very happy you've liked everything so far, but we're not done yet."

Riley gets excited. "Ooh there's more?"

Maya - "Well it's only 8:00 and Josh isn't coming home until midnight. So I figured we could maybe dance a little, watch a movie, and"

Riley interrupts her. "Oooh make out?"

Maya - "oh yea we can do that too if you want." Maya says playfully.

Riley - "Oh right, because that wasn't even a thought for you right?"

Maya - "Well maybe waaay down on the list."

Riley - "Oh well if it was sooo down on the list I suppose we don't need to do it at all then."

Maya stands up and walks over to Riley sticking her hand out for Riley to take. Riley takes it and stands up next to her, Maya gently grabs both sides of Riley's face and brings her down into a gentle yet very loving kiss.

Riley - "Wow...I thought that was waaay down on the list?"

Maya - "Riiight. And you're gonna go and burn down the school tomorrow... C'mon." Maya then walks over to her ipod and turns on My Best Friend by Tim McGraw. "Dance with me Sweetie?"

Riley smiles her vintage Riley smile at her girlfriend. "Of course." Riley walks over to Maya and they begin to slow dance.

Riley - "I love this song."

Maya - "Riles, you are my girlfriend now and the love of my life, but you will always be my best friend."

Riley - "Thank you Maya." Riley looks around then looks back at her blonde beauty. "This is all so incredible. Does it get any better than this?"

Maya looks directly into Riley's eyes. "I don't know Sweetheart. But if it doesn't that's fine with me because this is already beyond belief for me."

Riley - "I Love You Maya."

Maya - "I Love You too Riley."

The girls dance to a few more songs before deciding to watch a movie, which they ended up not watching too much of and decided to go almost right into a hot make out session instead. After a long while they decided they needed a break, mainly due to lack of oxygen.

Riley takes in a deep breath. "I love that, but I think we need a break."

Maya - "Yea, maybe we could actually watch the movie this time?"

Riley - "Hey you're the one who started the make out session early."

Maya - "Oh yea and you fought tooth and nail against it didn't you?"

Riley - "Never!" Riley bites the bottom of her lip.

Maya - "Oh babe please don't bite your lip like that right now." Maya begs.

Riley - "Why? What's so bad about me doing that?"

Maya - "Nothing! It's a total turn on and I just need to rest right now." she says giggling.

Riley - "I know the feeling...both ways! Ok lets watch that movie now."

Both girls snuggle up and actually watch the full movie this time. The movie ends just in time for them to get ready and go home.

As they are leaving the dorm room Riley brings something up. "You know Maya, your parents and my parents are in California for the weekend due to Uncle Shawn's job. would it be ok that we take advantage of my parents not being home and you spend the night tonight?"

Maya - "Sweetie I know how much you miss me spending the night. I miss it horribly too, but it's not the fact that if they're home or not. I don't want them to be able to bring up anything we did wrong when we tell them about us. And I don't want to do anything that will have gone against their trust. So no I can't spend the night, but I promise to walk you home and be over first thing in the morning. Ok?"

Riley sighs. "Alright Peaches." Riley then stops and wraps her arms around Maya. "Thank you Maya."

Maya - "For what sweetie?"

Riley - "For the best night of my life."

Maya is now looking at her astonished. "Really?"

Riley - "What?"

Maya - "This was really the best night of your life?"

Riley - "Without a doubt." She then gives Maya a quick peck on the lips.

The girls finally make it to Riley's place. Even though no one is home they still go to the back of the apartment building to go up the fire escape to the bay window.

Riley - "I really wish you would be spending the night, but I understand."

Maya - "Don't worry Riles, I'll be back over in the morning. I Love You Honey."

Riley - "I Love You too Peaches."

They share a kiss then Riley makes her way up the fire escape to her bay window. And what has already been made a tradition, as Riley makes it to the top, before she climbs into her bedroom, she turns around looks down and blows her girlfriend a kiss. Maya blows her a kiss as well before she turns around and goes home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
